


If you kiss my neck, anything that comes after isn’t my fault.

by mikeysgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: But mostly porn, Early Days, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Olfactophilia (you'll see what that means I guess?), Revenge Era, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Swearing, there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: “Hickey” Definition; A usually dark-colored skin mark left on any part of the body after having it sucked or bitten in a sexual act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction. Don't know them, don't own them.
> 
> I worked pretty hard on this so I hope you enjoy :)!!

 * _Set 2003*_

 

 

 

 

 

They finally had a day off and it was a hotel night. Frank wanted to share a room with Ray because ‘at least Ray showers once in a while’ and Ray's room had two beds, not just a Queensize. That left Mikey with Gerard, which was fine. Who was he to judge? He liked to share with his brother and he surely didn't mind his smell, since he didn't like to shower every day, either. It just wasn’t necessary in their eyes. Frank and his stupid germophobia... Besides, he planned on rooming with Gerard anyways, because he had a mission. Well, not really a mission but a request. But that had time until later that night.

 

When Ray gave Mikey their room key, Frank jumped on Gerard's back, yelling in his ear and tousling his hair, "Hey Gee, how about you take a shower for once? You fucking reek and there’s a shower _right there_! The Van smells bad enough already, you know?"

 

Gerard almost fell over from the sudden impact, but managed to hold on to Ray’s shoulder. "I'm fine Frank, thanks. Now fuck off, you're heavy for such a little shit," he replied with an amused smile and turned to face his brother when Frank jumped off.

 

"You ready Mikes?" Mikey nodded, taking their stuff. Gerard took Mikey’s free hand in his. When they stepped into the elevator, he heard Frank whisper to Ray, "Weird fucking Ways, man."

 

"Still can hear you, Frankie!" Gerard shouted a little too loud in the quiet motel hall, he and Mikey smirking at eachother as the doors shut. He wondered why Frank still wasn't over the way they acted.  They held hands pretty often and really, that's not that weird. They've been on the road for a year now and have known each other even longer. So yeah, that's just what they _did_. Always have, always will.

 

 

-

 

Once in their room, Gerard let go of Mikey's hand and kicked his shoes off. Mikey did the same, grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the TV.

 

"Whadda you wanna watch?" he asked and Gerard shrugged.

 

"You choose. I wanna finish my drawing of the zombie frog in the radioactive pond." He took his sketchbook from his backpack, he threw next to the bed a minute ago, sat down on the bed next to Mikey, crossed his legs and started to draw. Mikey watched him for a moment and chuckled to himself when Gerard blew some of the long strands out of his face every few seconds. Gerard was such a nerd. It was amazing.

 

Mikey stretched happily on the bed and flipped through the channels, stopping on a super lame documentary about antelopes. But honestly, he really wasn’t picky. An hour passed and he felt awesome. Warm, cozy and relaxed. Because come on, they had this huge bed, all to themselves! He didn’t even mind that they had to share a bed. Everything was better than sleeping in the Van. It also didn’t bother him because he used to share his bed with Gerard when he was a kid and had nightmares. Sometimes that still happened, actually. So yeah, he felt really awesome and the documentary wasn’t actually that lame.

 

Still, there was something Mikey wanted to ask Gerard. He wasn’t nervous about it, but he felt a little anxious.

 

“Hey Gee?" he said, after a while.

 

"Hm?" Gerard mumbled, not looking up from his drawing. Mikey sat up a little straighter and placed his flat hand over the drawing to get his brother’s full attention. Gerard looked up and frowned, questioning Mikey silently. “So, I have a request and I need you to promise me not to ask any questions, okay?"

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Right now? Cause I wasn't finished here and I like the frog, it looks super badass already, don’t you think? Maybe it needs a little more gore though, I mean, zombies aren’t exactly clean, you know what I’m saying?" He started to babble while he looked back down on the still covered picture and smiled this huge smile that sometimes took not just Mikey’s breath away.

 

He kinda looks like the Cheshire Cat when he does that and it mostly happens when he drifts off into his own little world, Mikey thought to himself.

 

Though it was quite amusing, Mikey didn’t have time for that right now so he simply said-mostly to catch Gerard’s attention and get things going-, “I heard you know how to use your mouth.“

 

There. He said it. Gerard’s head snapped back up immediately, a blush on his cheeks. “Uh “, he started, but Mikey interrupted him.

 

“I said don’t ask questions, you dork. At least hear me out first, you think you can manage that?" He smiled lopsided and took his hand off the drawing. Gerard nodded and put the sketchbook on the nightstand. "Okay so, I kinda need your help with... something. Well, more like an advice? Not sure how you’d call it...“ He pushed his glasses a little higher up his nose and continued. “I need you to show me how to make a really good hickey. I mean, I know how to do it but it always fades away after a day or two and I don’t want that." Gerard’s eyes widened at that and he opened his mouth to say something, but Mikey stopped him yet again. “Before you ask why- it’s because I like marking people. I like the passion behind it. Like, I like the idea that _I_ put it on the girl you know? Or, well, boy, doesn’t really matter. It’s like marking my territory. I want everyone to know what is _mine_ and who belongs to me. “

 

He wasn’t finished with his explanation yet, but Gerard couldn’t hold back anymore. “So that’s one of your things? Dude, Mikey! How come you never told me? That’s like-“ Mikey made this face that only he could make and said, "Oh my God, Gerard! Don’t make this any weirder than it already is, okay?“

 

He sighed a little annoyed, covering his face with his hands and being maybe a little embarrassed. He heard Gerard chuckle and say, “Come on, Mikes. I’m not judging you or anything. I didn’t mean it like that.“ No, Gerard would never judge Mikey for anything, especially not for something like that.

 

  
_I want everyone to know what is mine and who belongs to me._ That sentence would haunt Gerard for the rest of his life now, he was pretty sure.

 

Mikey removed his hands and looked up to meet Gerard’s eyes. “Yeah well, I’m 23 and don’t know how to suck a proper hickey and have to ask my brother for advice.“

 

Gerard just shrugged at that, smiled and said, “Still not really weird to me. “

 

Gerard’s smile made him feel a little better, so he said, “So what, you gonna help me or not?“

 

Gerard brought his hand up to his mouth and started to gnaw on one of his nails. He looked deep in thoughts for a moment but nodded after a while. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help you," he mumbled around the tip of his ring finger. They sat there for an awkward moment, Mikey picking on a loose thread of his jeans and Gerard still gnawing on his fingernail. He startled Mikey when he said, all self-confident and maybe even a little big-headed, “There are 5 important rules to make a perfect hickey.“ He held out the hand he just chewed on, his pinkie splayed away from the rest of his fingers.

 

Mikey raised an eyebrow, asking him to go on. He placed both of his hands in his lap and listened closely to what Gerard was about to teach him.

 

"Okay,“ Gerard started, sitting on his heels. "Number 1- Ask for permission first! I mean, I assume you’re not doing it to anyone who wouldn't like it, right?“ He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Mikey rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth curled up into a tiny smile. "Yeah Gerard...“ he sighed. "What’s number 2?“

 

Gerard grinned at him. "Well, it’s actually the most obvious part. You part your lips slightly and place 'em on the skin.“

 

He formed a perfect O with his lips and Mikey nodded interested. Gerard held three fingers up next. “Then you have to suck for about 20 seconds, but I usually go for 30 just to make sure it stays for a while, you know?“ Gerard said and Mikey nodded feverish. “Number 4 and 5- make sure to end it smoothly. Like, caress the skin, maybe blow on it and stuff like that. Oh, and don’t freak out when it’s not visible immediately. It usually takes a moment to bruise."

 

Mikey sat back a little, not realising he had leaned in so much while Gerard was talking. “That’s it?“ he stated, baffled. "Pretty much,“ Gerard answered simply and grinned proudly.

 

“But, you know. I have a few secrets on how to _really_ make it work. Wanna know?“ Mikey nodded once again and this time, he was aware of leaning in. Maybe because Gerard said it was a secret? He wasn’t sure. “Make sure to locate it on thin and delicate skin. You know, like on the chest or on the belly or the inner thighs. The neck works pretty well too, but sometimes you don’t want it to be visible for everyone, you know?“

 

Mikey stayed where he was and looked his brother directly in the eyes. “I want everyone to see though,“ he said, swallowing hard. Gerard’s eyes got huge and he gasped a little and if Mikey wasn’t this close, he wouldn’t have noticed.

 

After a moment of just staring at each other, Gerard went on. “You also might want to use your teeth. You know, like... to nibble a bit? Not everyone likes it, though, so be careful with that.“

 

When he didn’t continue for a moment, Mikey asked, “Anything else?“

 

Gerard grinned that evil Cheshire-Smile again. “If you want it to be _really_ purple, do it again. And again.“ Mikey had to sit back a bit at that because _ohmygod_. Just the idea of sucking on the same -already damaged skin- again and again made him want to try it and do it like, forever. He breathed out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and said, in a low voice, “Show me?“

 

Gerard’s eyes got huge again. “Like.. on _you_?“

 

Mikey rolled his eyes again at that. Man, Gerard could be an oblivious fucker sometimes. But that’s what he liked about him. It was cute, if anything. “Well, yeah, you dork. I’m surely not getting Toro in here so you can show me on _him_.“

 

Gerard giggled to himself and made a gesture with his hand. “You might wanna remove your shirt then,“ he said and Mikey was confused for a moment. Gerard noticed and added quickly, “Except you want it on your neck?“

 

_Oh_ , Mikey thought. He considered that for a moment. He wasn’t too keen with the idea of having a huge purple hickey on his neck and having to explain to the others from who he got it since he wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. On others, he didn’t mind, since he wanted them to see and then they could handle the questions.

 

Also, having to explain that it was his brother who put it there was a little freaky. Not that he would mind, personally. He didn’t mind at all because, come on. It’s Gerard we’re talking about. So finally, he said, “No uhm, just- not on the neck, not now anyways. Maybe another time?“ He blushed a little, when he finally removed his shirt, lying flat on his back. Gerard seemed to notice that Mikey was a little nervous or whatever, so, to break the tension, he leaned down quickly, put his lips on Mikey’s bellybutton, blew up his cheeks and when he released the air, it made this funny farting noise. Mikey immediately curled up in a ball and started to laugh, trying to shove him away. “ _Nooo_ Gerard, fucking- _No_!!“ he squeaked. Gerard was about to do it again but when he got ready, he started to laugh himself and almost chocked on his own air because Mikey’s laugh was hilarious. He always made these weird stuttery ´ah-ha-ah-ha´noises that really only he could do.

 

Mikey let out some more giggles and placed his hands protectively over his belly. “Fucker!" he said, but it didn’t sound insulting in the slightest. Gerard used to do this a lot back in the days when he and Mikey were still kids, mostly when Mikey was sad or upset about something. It always brightened his mood and it did so now.

 

“So,“ Gerard began, face all flushed from having laughed and nearly chocked a minute ago. “That having cleared, where do you want me to put it, then?“ he asked. While waiting for an answer, he run his fingertips over the soft skin on Mikey’s chest. Mikey watched him intensely and tried not to shudder. Gerard seemed really concentrated while he studied Mikey’s skin. He stopped on a spot on the upper side of his left nipple and then stroked that particular spot with his thumb before nodding a little to himself.

 

Mikey didn’t say anything but let Gerard continue with... whatever it was he was doing. Maybe searching for the ‘thin and delicate skin’ he was talking about earlier? The next spot Gerard decided seemed to be good, was right over the hem of Mikey’s boxers, his jeans having slipped down a little while he was lying down. “Here,“ Gerard said cheerfully, startling Mikey a bit. “Here is a good spot,“ Gerard announced while tabbing his thumb against the spot on his belly- “Or up on your chest, the skin is very thin on these parts and I could suck you a great hickey there!“ Gerard grinned proudly, all teeth, waiting for an answer.

 

“Uhm,“ Mikey muffled out a weird sound, not really knowing how to respond to that, so he just said, “Whatever, just do it.“

 

Gerard nodded and rubbed his palms together without any reason. It wasn’t like his hands were cold or anything. It was just such a Gerard thing to do... Mikey snickered a little and closed his eyes, waiting for him to start. However, as soon as he felt Gerard’s lips on his chest for the first time, he burst them open again and cursed out a “Fuck!“,  grabbing the sheet under him, clenching his fists in it. Gerard immediately stopped and looked at him anxiously.

 

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry Mikes, I’ll stop if y-“ Mikey shook his head _‘no’,_ thinking Gerard had taken his pleasure for discomfort and said, “No, no it -just took me by surprise at how hard you sucked I guess. It’s okay though, it didn’t hurt or anything, honest.“ When Gerard still didn’t move to continue, Mikey smiled at him sweetly and said, “Promise, Gee.“ Gerard smiled at that too, knowing these words very well.

 

Mikey used to whisper them to Gerard as a confirmation, after he had cried when he got bullied at school or when he had a nightmare. Gerard had comforted him and asked if he _really_ was fine. So naturally, Gerard smiled softly, nodding a little and diving back in. This time, Mikey knew what to expect but was still astonished by the extreme force behind Gerard’s sucking. Another thing he embarrassingly discovered was, that, whatever magic it was Gerard was doing with his mouth, was that it all went straight to his dick. It wasn’t his fault his body reacted like that? It was a normal human reaction and it obviously didn’t diminish the fact that this was _Gerard_ who was doing it, for christ sake. It’s not like he was getting hard, not yet, but his dick was definitely interested in what was going on.

 

Mikey rolled his head back into the pillow, desperately trying to relax. It wasn’t just the sucking part that slowly drove him crazy, but the sounds Gerard was making. It could be described as the kissy squeaky noise that occurs when you’re puckering your lips to suck in air, like... imagine you spilled a little bit of marmalade or Nutella or whatever on your fingertip and then you suck to remove it? Kind of like that.

 

He could also feel it. He could feel how Gerard hollowed his cheeks, could feel the vacuum between his lips and his own skin. He could almost picture the hickey now, forming on his skin. It tingled and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins, could feel how soft Gerard’s lips were, how warm his mouth and, as revolting it might sound, how warm his spit was and how it felt on his sensitive skin.

 

God, it wasn’t revolting. It wasn’t nasty or disgusting. It should be. But it wasn’t.

 

He also noticed other things, like how Gerard’s hands felt on his sides. How warm and big they were and how they almost unintentionally pushed him down onto the mattress. He felt Gerard’s knees digging into his hip on the left side where Gerard was kneeling beside him. He felt the ends of Gerard’s hair tickling him, his light stubble scratching his skin, how his nose bumped into the flesh right over his lips and the warm air when he exhaled through it.

 

Mikey had no idea for how long Gerard had been sucking, but he didn’t care. He could go on for ages for all he knew. It was then, that the sucking stopped abruptly and soft fingertips caressed his skin instead. It felt incredible. When Mikey slowly opened his eyes, Gerard was looking at him through his eyelashes, lips still parted and a little red, slick with spit. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes dazed.

 

If Mikey had to describe how his brother looked right then, he would say he looked like porn.

 

Gerard smiled a little coy smile and looked down at his creation. Mikey mustered Gerard’s face and to his surprise, Gerard didn’t seem very satisfied. “It’s not.. I’m not..” Gerard pursed his lips and thought hard. Mikey wasn’t sure if he should ask him what the problem was and he didn’t dare to take a look himself just yet. “It doesn’t suit you, just a single one I mean. The shape is.. or like, no. Not the shape. It’s like.. it’s almost not enough. You know?”

 

Mikey had no idea what he was talking about. He was a little hurt that Gerard thought it didn’t look good on him. “I always thought I looked pretty with hickeys,” Mikey whispered to himself without really thinking about it.

 

“What?” Gerard asked, looking up at Mikey again, meeting his eyes. “ _Oh_! No Mikey, it’s not that! You do-“ He cleared his throat before he continued.“ You _do_ look pretty like that. Fuck.” He answered, almost tripping over his words because of how fast he was talking. “Then what is it?” Mikey asked, finally taking a look himself because he just couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

When he saw it, he gasped softly. Right over his left nipple sat a beautiful purple hickey. It was dark purple in the middle and on the left edge and a mix of red and purple where it wasn’t as dark.

 

For some weird reason Gerard wasn’t happy with it, but to Mikey, it looked like sex.

 

“Christ..” he murmured under his breath and when he looked back up at Gerard, he could feel the tension shifting from ‘Hey Gee, be a good big brother and teach me stuff’ to ‘Oh my god. I think I might want your mouth on mine. Right. Now.’

 

“I can do better than that,” Gerard stated, looking Mikey directly in the eye, licking his lower lip absently. Usually, when someone teaches you something, you observe, note a few things and then try yourself. And yeah, that’s how Mikey had planned this to happen in the first place. He’d ask Gerard to show him how to suck a proper hickey and then he would try himself. And he really wanted to, wanted to make Gerard feel the way he made Mikey feel, but he just couldn’t. Instead, he loosened the sheet he was clenching in his right fist, traced the tips of his fingers very lightly over the hickey and allowed his eyelids to flutter close for a second before he slid his finger lower, to his side where he then took Gerard’s hand in his and placed Gerard’s fingertips on the delicate flesh of his lower belly, the spot Gerard had chosen earlier.

 

Mikey only then looked down at Gerard nervous and a little anxious and Gerard’s gaze was so intense Mikey had to close his eyes for a short moment. He felt Gerard shift and opened his eyes when he felt hot breath on his belly and when he looked down he almost, _almost_ , lost it. Gerard’s eyes were half closed, his lips slightly parted, ghosting over the skin on Mikey’s belly. His hands were on both sides of Mikey’s hips now, holding him, thumbs lightly pressing down on the skin just where his jeans, respectively his boxers, ended.

 

Without warning, he suddenly run his nose through the hair that started under Mikey’s bellybutton and ended in his underwear, inhaling and then exhaling hot air against his skin. While he did this, Mikey could feel Gerard’s lips brushing his skin ever so often and he really tried to hold still and not buck up his hips into Gerard’s face. All of a sudden, he wanted Gerard’s face in his pubic hair and the thought was so dirty and wrong but he didn’t care. Gerard then pressed his forehead down on the flesh under Mikey’s bellybutton, exhaling audible and said, in a raspy and breathless voice, “Sweat. You smell like sweat and salt... fuck. Can I? Please Mikey...let me...” He nuzzled Mikey’s happy trail again with his nose and lips, waiting for an answer.

 

He had never heard Gerard talking like that before in his life. Desperate and submissive and so damn turned on. And honestly, before today he never even wanted to. He wasn’t that much interested in how his brother’s sex-voice sounded. Now though, it was all he could think about and he was pretty sure he would fall asleep to the sound of it that night... and every night after. Mikey fisted the sheet again, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for another round. Because he wanted. “Please,” Mikey whispered and just like that felt Gerard’s lips on his skin again.

 

Mikey underestimated the situation big time. This was _so_ different then what happened just moments ago, because Gerard kissed him there right then, before going to the sucking part. It was sloppy and messy and so damn hot. He licked a long, wet streak from bellybutton to the hem of Mikey’s boxers before finally going down and sucking for all he was worth. And Mikey couldn’t hold it together anymore. He’d tried and did a good job so far, but that was before Gerard’s chin was digging into his crotch, before he felt Gerard’s weight on his thighs and before Gerard’s mouth was so close to his dick he could almost feel it there. He decided that he definitely wanted that in the near future.

 

So as a result, when he felt Gerard’s hand slide up his chest and pressed the flat of his thumb hard into the hickey he’d sucked 5 minutes ago, he fucking _lost_ it. His right hand let go of the sheet under him, fisted it in one smooth motion into Gerard’s hair, tugged on it maybe a little harder than intended, threw his head back into the pillow, let his jaw fall loose, bucked his hips up and moaned. A long, kind of deep kind of high “Gnaaahhhhhhh,” and yeah, this time, he got hard. He just prayed Gerard wouldn't notice. Which, well. He was right there.

 

As soon as the embarrassing sound left his throat he blushed deeply and breathed out a “Sorry,” but Gerard ignored it completely and dug his fucking teeth into Mikey’s flesh and Mikey’s whole body twitched. The sucking noises had to be the hottest sounds he had ever witnessed in his life. He so desperately wanted to reach down and touch his cock but that had to wait until later. He supposed he could always take a nice hot shower and jerk off. It probably wouldn’t even take him a minute to come.

 

Gerard really changed things up this time, stopping for a second only to suck in another part of skin. Occasionally he would nibble, dug his teeth in, pull off completely just to lick over the bruised skin. Just when Mikey thought Gerard was done, he reached up one hand to his head where Mikey still had his fingers in his hair and entwined their fingers, never stopping the sucking.

 

Gerard was so into it. It was incredibly sexy.

 

“Mikey,” Gerard panted, out of nowhere, his lips making a popping sound as they separated from Mikey’s skin. He leaned his forehead back on Mikey’s belly where he had put it earlier, but now it was slick with spit.

 

“Yeah?” Mikey breathed as hard as Gerard. “’M kinda turned on,” Gerard admitted, squeezing Mikey’s hip with one hand and with his other hand the one he held in Mikey’s on his head. He probably squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah,” Mikey said again, not knowing how else to respond. It wasn’t really a secret that he was turned on as well and hearing Gerard say that _he_ was turned on because he sucked _Mikey_ a hickey really didn’t help in reducing his obvious boner.

 

Fuck it, Mikey thought and suddenly flipped them over on the bed so Gerard was the one being pinned to the mattress. Mikey searched for discomfort in Gerard’s face and when he saw none, he dropped his head to Gerard’s neck and just went for it. He sucked and nibbled and breathed and sucked and sucked again. Over and over, like Gerard had told him earlier. Gerard craned his neck so Mikey had better access and whimpered. When Mikey pressed his hips down to grind them against Gerard’s, it was him who moaned. Right into Mikey's ear.

 

Gerard’s moan was nothing like Mikey’s. High-pitched and needy and croaking. What a fucking turn of events. Mikey rolled his hips down on Gerard’s while he worked on his neck, tangling his fingers into Gerard’s hair and tugging until Gerard gasped. It was then that Mikey decided he needed a minute to breathe so he pulled away and touched his forehead to Gerard’s collarbone. “Fuck,” he whispered and Gerard made an approving sound in return. After a moment, Mikey remembered the new hickey he hadn’t yet checked out, sat up and noticed he was straddling Gerard’s hips. He smirked a little shy and looked down. Yep, pretty obvious boner.

 

When he found the hickey really low on his belly, he actually had to put a hand on Gerard’s hip to steady himself and squeezed his eyes shut. It was so fucking hot. Once again, there was a big purple spot, really dark in the middle, adorn with bitemarks around the edges. Under the big hickey there were 3 smaller ones. Two formed perfect circles and one had the shape of an oval. Above was a single smaller oval. Especially the smaller ones were almost black looking because of how dark purple they were. He felt so fucking pretty right then. He knew he loved giving other people hickeys and maybe even bitemarks but being the one receiving them... he had no idea how much he apparently was into it. He reached down with his free hand to press his fingers into the marks and gasped. The skin felt tender and used and he loved it.

 

While pressing down harder, he finally looked up to meet Gerard’s eyes, his gaze a reflection of how he was feeling. Horny, needy and ready for whatever would hopefully come next. Gerard’s shirt had ripped up a little, revealing white skin. He looked as wrecked as Mikey, pupils blown, red lips, messy hair, blushed and, most importantly, marked.

 

Mikey slid up a little higher, sitting now fully on Gerard’s hips and his dick, which, indeed, was as hard as Mikey’s. They both groaned and Mikey placed his palms on either side of Gerard’s head, ducking his head down and stopping about 10 centimetre apart from Gerard’s lips, never losing eye contact. Their breaths mingled together as they waited for the other to do the first step. Mikey felt Gerard’s palms on his hips then, sliding over his sides, his back and finally digging the fingers of his left hand into Mikey’s hickey on his belly. Mikey dropped his forehead against Gerard’s with a low moan and said, almost begged, actually, “Please Gee, please just kiss me.”

 

And Gerard did.

 

He smacked their lips together, all teeth and tongue and it was sloppy and wet and so fucking hot. Gerard kneaded Mikey’s skin wherever he could reach, whimpering and moaning into Mikey’s mouth as Mikey began to roll his hips down again against Gerard’s with a steady force. It was beautiful and wrong and right and neither of them wanted this to ever end.

 

“So handsome Mikes, you look so pretty all marked up and god,” he had to pause for a second to catch some air, “The sounds you make... gorgeous, just gorgeous.”

 

Mikey caught Gerard’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. When he pulled back he said, low and groaning, “Yeah? You like it when I moan for you? When I rut you into the mattress?” Gerard’s eyes rolled back in his head, jaw falling open and spine arching off the mattress. “You wanna know something?” Mikey asked, voice still low and a little breathless. Gerard nodded helplessly and Mikey went to whisper right into his ear. “You fucking reek! You told me _I_ smell like sweat but fuck...hhha...fuck! You haven’t showered in days and you smell like sweat and grime and so damn filthy Gee, fuck I’m gonna...”

 

Gerard’s fingers dug deep into Mikey’s sides, his eyes squeezed shut when he somehow managed to say, “You’re getting off on it and-... ahh, don’t stop Mikey, fuck-gonna...” And that did it for them both. Mikey grinded his hips down one last time before stilling, moaning in Gerard’s hair as he came in his pants. Gerard followed a second after, bending his knees slightly, putting one of his hands on Mikey’s ass and pushing against him for all he was worth. He probably never came this hard in his life.

 

After, they lay there. Mikey still on top of Gerard, both of them panting and catching their breaths. “Are you going to freak out?” Mikey whispered then, anxiously, face still pressed into Gerard’s hair.

 

“No,” Gerard said after a while. “Are you?” Mikey chuckled at that and pushed himself up on his elbow to look at Gerard. He smiled down at him and pushed a sweaty strand out of his face. “No,” he leaned down the last few inches and kissed Gerard’s lips tenderly. He could feel Gerard smile into the kiss, entwining his fingers in Mikey’s hair and stroking his back lightly with his other hand.

 

 

-

 

 

“Thanks, by the way,” Mikey called out to Gerard who sat on the bed with his sketchbook in his lap again. He stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom and looked at his skin, his hickeys, and still felt Gerard`s lips on his flesh.

 

“For what?” Gerard called back after a moment, sounding deep in his thoughts. Mikey took one last look before turning the light off and going back into the main room, climbing back into bed and sitting next to his brother. He leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder, watching him draw. “For showing me.”

 

Gerard ducked his head down a little, smiling shyly. “Oh, that...” He pressed his body a little into Mikey’s but didn’t stop drawing.

 

“I also like how you smell...reminds me of home you know,” Mikey said, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s torso and nuzzling his shoulder with his nose, breathing in. Gerard then stilled his pencil but still didn’t look up.

 

“...And I really think you’re handsome,” he said, sounding very self-conscious all of a sudden.

 

Mikey’s heart started to beat faster, because no one ever called him handsome and truly meant it. Gerard never said anything without really meaning it. It made Mikey’s stomach tighten in the most amazing way possible and placed a finger under Gerard’s chin, making him look Mikey in the eye.

 

“Hey,” Mikey whispered, smiling at his brother. “Hey..” Gerard whispered back but looked unsure of how to react. “I think the world of you, Gee. Always have, always will.”

 

He traced his thumb over Gerard’s cheek, hoping to sound earnest. “So beautiful,” Gerard whispered again, leaning his cheek against Mikey’s, feeling the light stubble there and finally smiling a little. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

 

-

 

They woke up, tangled together in each other’s arms. Gerard smiled down at his little brother, pulled the blanket up even higher and over their heads, separating them from the world for a few more precious minutes. Mikey clung to him like a leech, arms wrapped around Gerard’s torso, legs tangled with Gerard’s and nose in his shirt. Yes, he did reek, did smell like sweat and cigarettes and grime, but it made his heart ache because it smelled like _home_. It smelled like _Gerard_ and Gerard was home.

 

And Mikey...Mikey was still the most handsome human being Gerard had ever seen. He buried his nose into Mikey’s hair and told him that he loved him and that he would, no, could, never love anyone else like he loved him. Mikey then untangled himself a bit from Gerard, just so he could place his fingertips on the beautiful hickey on his neck. He was pretty proud of it. It was placed just above the collar of Gerard’s shirt so he couldn’t really cover it up. The color was dark purple and it was beautifully shaped. Gerard taught him well. Mikey tapped his fingers softly against the bruised skin, looking up at Gerard and beaming at him.

 

It was then that Gerard remembered what Mikey had told him about hickeys. Why he liked them so much and what they meant to him. When the full realisation hit him and he understood the real meaning behind it, he placed a hand on Mikey’s hip, pulled him closer still and nodded, smiling throughout happy. He wouldn’t admit it, but his eyes welled up a little.

 

Because yeah, he knew exactly what a hickey...and especially a really dark one that everyone could see, meant to Mikey.

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader <3
> 
> Be my hero and make a Podfic?


End file.
